It's a Holiday
by DarthMii
Summary: Ahsoka decides that there should be more spirit on the ship so she decides to bring one of her planet's traditions on the ship. What will happen?
1. An Idea

Okay so Christmas is almost here so I decided to write this little festive story until Christmas. I have made up my own holiday for the togruta people so please just go with it and if you want to use it go ahead. Anyway here comes the first chapter.

Ahsoka looked out the widow as the ship began to fly away from her home planet. She couldn't help but sigh. It was near Lautoui, the holiday where the togrutas celebrated their family and lives. She was only on Shili for but three years but still remembered waking up and going into the main part of the home and there was an akul rug on the ground with the furry side up. Under the rug would be a few gifts. It was legend that Riah Coa, the togruta who lead the war over the other aliens who had wanted Shili as well, would come and leave them as a reward for staying and working together. Ahsoka wished that Jedi had traditions like those as well.

"Long day?"

Turned to see Rex looking at her.

"Hmmmmm? Oh it's you Rex. No, it's just I miss being a regular togruta."

"With all do respect sir but weren't you there for only a few years as a child."

"Yeah but Master Plo Koon made me learn all about my culture."

"Ah."

"Rex did you ever have any special occasion on Kamino?"

"No, Sir."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"Don't be. That's just the way it was back there."

"Do you miss it?"

Rex kept quiet for a moment as he thought it through.

"Sir, I can't say. It is true there was harsh training but it was home. Sir, did you have special tradition on Shili? I've read of traditions of holidays but are they real? "

"Yeah. At Shili, it's called Lautoui."

Ahsoka went on to tell Rex all about Lautoui and presents she had once gotten. Rex listened intently as went on. He had never seen her so as eager about a holiday before.

"Sir?" Rex asked after her rant about Lautoui.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you celebrate it? I mean it is a celebration of independence and victory but why do you keep celebrating it if it was over thousands of years ago? And why do you give gifts?

"

"I……..don't know. I guess we do it for knowing our history and celebrating who we are. And I think we give gifts just for fun."

"I wish we had things like that here. What is it like to get a gift?"

"You've never gotten a gift?"

"Well...no. Unless getting my rifle counts."

Ahsoka's worried face broke into a sad little smile.

"Well, Sir, I must be on my way but it was good to talk to you."

Ahsoka watched as he walked down the hall. She looked back to the window at Shili just to see for a second before going to hyperspace. Suddenly Ahsoka got an idea and smiled widely. She quickly ran off to her room to put her idea into action.

"This will be a Lautoui to remember." Ahsoka said to herself.

I hope that was not too bad. These chapters will be very short but I hope you will still like it. See ya in the next chapter!

Please review!


	2. Treats

Author's Note: Okay here is the next chapter! I think this story will only have three chapters. Well anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It's almost Christmas I am excited. Only two more days!

* * *

Ahsoka laid on her bed with a note book in her hands. It always helped her organize her thoughts. She thoughtfully chewed on the eraser of her pencil. On the paper was a list of people she decided to give gifts to but the only problem was that she didn't know what get them. There was Rex, Anakin, Obi-wan, Captain Yularen, Cody and of course the whole 501st legion. The only problem was that she didn't know how she would be able to give gifts to all of them. She didn't have much being a Jedi and all.

Ahsoka looked up from her notepad and to the ceiling hoping it give her what she needed. Slowly she raised her hand to her head, lightly touching her Akul headdress and gave one of her signature grins. She got up and looked through her journal until she found the page. She ripped it out and stuffed it into one of her pockets.

She got up and briskly made her way down to the mess hall. When she entered, she saw the usual amount of clones. Usually she would have sat down and talked to them but today she walked straight into the back room where the food was kept as well as the food processer. She looked over the supplies and was unsatisfied when she saw only pre-made tasteless rations.

"There has to be something I can use around here."

Ahsoka began to put things around until she was able to find some actual ingredients. She took out the piece of paper. It was a recipe for Lautos, a special treat made for Lautoui. They were like a mix of a cake and a cookie. She found a container and began to pour the ingredients in. She was just beginning when she heard someone behind her. She turned to see her favorite clone.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Yes, it's just me. Skywalker told me to find you and tell you that we are stuck in space for at least another three hours because of damages."

"Oh, thanks Rex."

"So what are you doing?" Rex asked, eying the ingredients on the counter.

"Umm…..just making some sweets."

"Can I help?"

Ahsoka smiled and nodded.

"Okay, go ahead and pour the milk into the container while I go and get the dried fruit."

Rex did so and couldn't help but wonder why she was doing this but didn't ask any questions. Ahsoka poured in the fruit and then dumped some sugar in, probably more than enough.

"Ahsoka?"

"Yeah?"

"I believe it is impossible for someone as small as you to eat all of this. There is enough here for an army."

"Actually after this batch we need to make 8 more batches."

"What?"

"Just go with it." Ahsoka said, laughing at Rex's surprised face. She playfully tossed some flour at his face.

"You did not just do that!"

"Maybe I did and Maybe I didn't"

"Well, look at this!"

Rex threw a pinch of flour at Ahsoka. Now both of them had a light dusting of flour on their face. Ahsoka threw a little blue milk at Rex. This went on for a little until they both went back to making the Lautos. A few hours later, there was more Lautos than enough.

"Wow, I thought we would never be able to make them all."

"Sir, what should we do with them?"

"Here put them in these containers and help me bring them up to my room."

They filled at least ten containers and made four trips from the kitchen to her room. They stacked the boxes of treats next to her bed. They received many face from people passing by when they saw the two with their powdered faces but they just laughed. Finally they made their way back down to the kitchen.

"Finally, we are finished."

"Not quite. We still need to clean up." Rex added before Ahsoka was able to sit down.

"Right."

Ahsoka began to put the ingredients away, hoping no one would notice that they were quite low. Rex scrubbed the counter to making cleaner than they had found it.

"Sir, what are you going to do with all of those Lautos?"

"Oh, you'll find out."

"Is that all I am going to get?"

"Yup."

" Well, then can we at least try these."

Rex said pulling out two Lautos.

"Where did you get those?"

"Well there was so many that I decided it couldn't hurt to take some to try."

Ahsoka smiled and took one. At the same time, they bit into theirs.

"So what do ya think, Rexy?"

"I think they are delicious."

"Good because I might have had to start all over if they weren't."

"I wouldn't mind. It was fun to make them."

At that one moment, Ahsoka's commlink went off.

"Ugh, what now?" Ahsoka said turning it on.

"Ahsoka, I need you and Rex on the bridge, now." Anakin's voice called out.

"We'll be there. Come on Rex, let's go and please don't tell my Master about the cooking."

"Don't worry, Commander."

_Well at least I have finished one part of my plan completed_, Ahsoka thought to herself as they went down the hall together. _Now what am I going to for the others?_

* * *

_Hmmmmm......what is she going to do? Anyway I hope you liked it and please review!_


End file.
